broma para pai
by Mew rosalinda
Summary: kish y ichigo deciden vengarse de pai por algo que los ofendió y pai cree que la broma es cierta y kish recibe unos bueno tirones de oreja y al poco tiempo después la bromita resulta ser cierta
1. Chapter 1

**broma para pai**

**ichigo había tenido un mal día en la cafetería, ryou le había gritado toda la tarde**

**" maldito ryou, me retrase 5 minutos y ataca mi sueldo " pensó ichigo**

**" Hola Koneko-chan tuviste un mal día "pregunto kisshu intentando sonar inocente **

**" hola kisshu, y si me retrase 5 minutos y ryou ataca mi sueldo , bueno al menos estoy contigo ahora " dijo ichigo**

**" ¿Koneko-chan que tienes ?" pregunto kisshu , al ver que ichigo se veía preocupado **

**" um, nada kisshu solamente que si no llego en los próximos 7 minutos mi padre me mata " dijo ichigo , se despidió de kisshu y se fue corriendo cuando sintió las manos de extranjero de pelo verde con ojos dorados y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba en la puerta de su casa **

**" gracias kisshu " dijo ichigo**

**" de nada Koneko-chan" dijo kisshu **

**EN LA CASA DE ICHIGO: para su suerte su padre no estaba en casa**

**" mamá ya estoy en casa " dijo ichigo**

**" hola tesoro , ve cámbiate para la cena " dijo sakura dulcemente **

**" hai " dijo ichigo , y subió las escaleras para bañarse y cambiarse y en 30 minutos estuvo lista e fue llamada por sakura**

**EN LA NAVE: kisshu estaba pensando en su Koneko-chan hasta que pai le llamo " kisshu reúnete con taruto en mi laboratorio en 5 minutos **

**" ok pai " dijo kisshu y se fue a buscar a taruto , ambos se teletransportaron al laboratorio de pai donde conversaron su próximo ataque y 20 minutos mas tarde ya estaban listo **

**" bueno pai , si eso es todo yo me voy a mi cuarto " dijo taruto **

**" lo mismo digo " dijo kisshu**

**" taruto tu si , tu kisshu a tu habitación y no al cuarto de new ichigo " dijo pai**

**" aww, esta bien pai " dijo kisshu y se teletransporto pero en lugar de su habitación al árbol en frente de la ventada de ichigo justo cuando ichigo se cambio y se puso su pijama y kisshu la vio lo cual se sonrojo un poco **

**kisshu golpeo la ventana suavemente y ichigo lo vio y le pregunto " kisshu cuanto tiempo has estado ahí "**

**" lo suficiente como para ver que te estabas cambiando de ropa " dijo kisshu sonrojándose un poco **

**" aww, pervertido " dijo ichigo **

**" perdón , yo no fui el que dejo la cortina abierta " dijo kisshu**

**" ok , pero que esto quede entre nosotros " dijo ichigo **

**" ok , Koneko-chan" dijo kisshu , vio que ichigo lucia cansada se telentransporto detrás de ella y la cogió al estilo de novia y la incorporo en su cama y la tapo con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente y luego se telentransporto a su habitación **

**LINDO ¿ NO? DEJA TUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR **


	2. Chapter 2

**broma para pai**

** a la mañana siguiente ichigo no se despertó sintiéndose bien ella se despertó y corrió al baño estuvo vomitando cerca de los 3 minutos y cuando llego a su cuarto encontró a kisshu sentado en su cama **

**" koneko-chan ¿ como te sientes ? dijo kisshu **

**" muy mal y me siento un poco débil kisshu " dijo ichigo y justo a tiempo kisshu la atrapo y la puso en su cama , la tapo con algunas mantas y le toco la frente **

**" koneko-chan estas ardiendo " dijo kisshu**

**" kisshu puedes quedarte " pregunto ichigo sonando ****débil**

**" claro koneko-chan " dijo kisshu **

**" gracias " dijo ichigo **

**" claro , ahora duerme luces cansada " dijo kisshu y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de ichigo que al poco tiempo después estaba dormida **

**"**_espero que ichigo se mejore pronto_ "** pensó kisshu **

**han pasado 3 horas y la fiebre de ichigo había subido lo cual tenia preocupado a kisshu cuando se empezó a mover**

**" koneko-chan" dijo kish **

**" kisshu" dijo ichigo **

**" como te sientes " pregunto kish**

**" no muy bien " respondió ichigo **

**" necesitas un cubo " dijo kish**

**" si , hay uno en mi cuarto de baño " dijo ichigo , kish se telentransporto y volvió con el cubo justo a tiempo por que ichigo lo cogió y vomito **

**" ¿ mejor ? " pregunto kish**

**" un poco " dijo ichigo **

**" ¿ tienes hambre ? " pregunto kish **

**" un poco " dijo ichigo**

**kisshu se telentrasnporto a la cocina y cocino un poco de sopa de fideos y se la llevo a ichigo **

**" crees que puedes sentarte " dijo kish**

**" no kish " dijo ichigo**

**" ven yo te ayudo " dijo kish y le dijo " abre " ella solo asintió y kish le dio de comer ( en el buen sentido no piensen mal ) **

**" gracias kish " dijo ichigo **

**" ¿ por que ? " pregunto kish **

**" por estar aquí cuidándome " dijo ichigo **

**" koneko-chan ya van a ser las 21: 48 duérmete " dijo kish**

**" puedes quedarte a dormir " dijo ichigo **

**" claro " dijo kish , y se acostó en un lado de la cama y durmieron juntos **

**" hasta mañana koneko-chan " dijo kish**

**" hasta mañana kish " dijo ichigo**

**ya lo se pésimo final **


	3. Capítulo 3 parte 1

**broma para pai**

** a la mañana siguiente kish se despertó primero y vio como su koneko-chan seguía durmiendo 5 minutos después se dio cuenta que se despertó**

**" buenos días Koneko-chan " dijo kisshu**

**" buenos días kish" dijo ichigo **

**" ¿ como te sientes ? " pregunto kisshu**

**" un poco mejor " dijo ichigo **

**" ichigo quieres ir a la nave allí podre cuidarte mejor " dijo kisshu**

**" bueno " dijo ichigo el la cogió por la cintura y la telentransporto a la nave **

**" listo koneko-chan " dijo kisshu y la puso en la cama **

**" gracias " dijo ichigo **

**" duerme mas tarde te traeré algo para comer " dijo kisshu **

**" ok " dijo ichigo y se a los pocos minutos después consiguió el sueño **

**kisshu teletransportando afuera cuando se encontró con pai **

**" kisshu ¿ donde diablos has estado ? " pregunto pai **

**" con ichigo , pai ella esta enferma y me preguntaba si tienes un medicamento para la fiebre " dijo kisshu **

**" ¿ ha estado vomitando ?" pregunto pai **

**" hai , ¿por que ?" dijo kisshu **

**" solo pregunto , como tu te telentransportas a su habitación en la noche y ayer no llegaste a dormir " dijo pai **

**" pai , que estas insinuando " dijo kisshu**

**" por los síntomas que me das y por los hechos ichigo podría estar embarazada " dijo sobriamente pai**

**" esta usted loco pai como ichigo va a estar embrazada ,no hemos hecho nada y ademas solo tenemos catorce años " dijo pai **

**ichigo escucho la conversación de pai y kisshu que estaban casi gritando **

**" kisshu llama a pai " dijo ichigo **

**kisshu escucho lo que le dijo ichigo y entro con pai , ichigo tenia una almohada en sus manos y se la lanzo a pai justo en la cara y kisshu se rió **

**" pai , yo no estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo con un tono bastante molesto **

**taruto se telentransporto unos segundo después gritando " por que tanto escándalo intento ver mis caricaturas "**

**" pai insinúa que ichigo esta embarazada " dijo kisshu**

**" la vieja bruja esta esperando un hijo de kisshu pai " pregunto taruto , y pronto le golpeo una almohada ( si ichigo ataca a taruto y a pai con almohadas y en toda la cara jeje " risa malvada ")**

**" y kisshu es niño o niña " dijo taruto **

**" ichigo no esta embarazada " grito kisshu **

**" aw kisshu tengo sueño puedes discutir afuera con tus hermanos por favor " dijo ichigo con una almohada en sus oídos**

**" claro koneko-chan " dijo kisshu y los tres se telentransportaron al laboratorio de pai **

**y siguieron su discucion durante 20 minutos y el pobre taruto no sabia de lo que estaban hablando ( taruto sabe que es estar embarazada pero no como se forma el bebe )**

** el viernes hago la parte 2 de este capitulo ya que mañana no podre o esta semana atentos por favor**


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

**broma para pai**

kisshu estaba echando humo por las orejas , cuando vio a su koneko-chan durmiendo se tranquilizo un poco y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el pelo y al poco tiempo después ichigo se despertó

" hola koneko-chan , como te sientes " dijo kish

" enojada con pai , como se le ocurre pensar que estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo

" tranquila , que tu no eres la única que esta enojada con el " dijo kish

" primero somos demasiados jóvenes como para tener hijos , segundo yo nunca dejaría que me tocaras " dijo ichigo bastante enojada

" si, si ahora duerme que o sino no te recuperaras nunca " dijo kish

" kish no dejes que ni pai ni el enano se acerquen que me van a despertar y me van a hacer preguntas extrañas que y  
a oí al enano cuando paso por aquí y dijo me pregunto si sera niño o niña " dijo ichigo cuando oyeron un grito del otro lado del pasillo " yo no soy un enano " grito taruto telentransportandose al cuarto de kisshu

" y vieja bruja que es niña o niño " dijo burlona mente taruto

" que no estoy embarazada " grito ichigo y le tiro otra almohada directo en la cara

" tienes buena puntería koneko-chan " dijo kisshu recogiendo la almohada y poniéndola en la cama e echando a taruto del cuarto

" gracias " dijo ichigo

**con pai y taruto :** " bueno taruto crees que estará embarazada new ichigo " dijo pai

" ella afirma que no lo esta así que no se " dijo taruto

" bueno por un lado son demasiados jóvenes , y ademas las salidas de kisshu por la noche al cuarto de new ichigo son sospechosas " dijo pai

" pai , arruinaras mi inocencia si seguimos hablando de este tema olvídalo ya la arruinaste " dijo taruto

" buena al final ibas a terminar sabiendo este tema tarde o temprano " dijo pai

" preferiría tarde que temprano " dijo taruto

" sabes de vuelta a tu habitación taruto " dijo pai y taruto se telentransporto a su habitación

**con kisshu y ichigo **: ichigo jugaba con kisshu a verdad o reto

" bueno kisshu verdad o reto " dijo ichigo

" reto " dijo kisshu

" bueno entonces te reto a que le hagas una broma a pai " dijo ichigo

" me puedes ayudar" dijo kisshu y ichigo asintió

" que clase de broma " dijo kisshu

" y si utilizamos el tema que pai dijo pero cuando me mejore practicamos y como vamos a seguir con la batalla después que enyesemos te dijo enfrente de las news ese tema pero tu tienes que practicar tu parte " dijo ichigo

" bueno comenzamos " dijo kisshu y ichigo asintió de nuevo

" me pasas papel y un lápiz por favor " dijo ichigo y kisshu se telentransporto y volvió con el papel y el lápiz y escribió unas lineas y se las paso a kisshu

" yo digo mis frases y tu tus frases recuerda las tienes que decir cuando estemos luchando con nuestros equipos " dijo ichigo

" ok koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

el dialogo que escribió ichigo :

" hola koneko-chan que bueno verte " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa pervertida

" kisshu tengo que decirte algo " dijo ichigo

" bueno koneko-chan que tienes que decirme " dijo kisshu con la misma sonrisa pervertida

" es-estoy embarazada" dijo ichigo y kisshu se quedo pálido y su sonrisa se desvaneció

" que dices ichigo " dijo kisshu

" que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo " dijo ichigo

fin del dialogo

" woo , koneko-chan que bien actuaste hasta yo me lo hubiera creído si no fuera por que me pasaste las lineas " dijo kisshu

" gracias kisshu y lo mismo digo " dijo ichigo

" bueno yo ya me siento capaz de levantarme puedo intentarlo " dijo ichigo

" claro koneko-chan " dijo kisshu y ichigo se levanto de la cama y se mantuvo de pie durante unos minutos y luego se sentó

" gracias por cuidar de mi kisshu " dijo ichigo

" claro koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" quieres un beso " dijo ichigo y kisshu estaba muy animado y asintió y se besaron con pasión ( osea beso con lengua ) y kisshu acostó a ichigo en la cama y se subió encima de ella pero fueron interrumpidos por pai quien grito " kisshu que crees que estas haciendo " kisshu y ichigo se volvieron color escarlata

" nada solo besándonos " dijo kisshu

" enserio por que no fue lo que yo vi " dijo pai

" pues quien te manda a entrar en mi cuarto sin tocar ha si tu tienes la culpa por lo que viste " dijo kisshu y pai se fue

" bueno eso fue vengorsoso " dijo ichigo

" tienes razón" dijo kisshu

" seguimos " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

" si , pero no mas allá de los besos entendido " dijo ichigo

" aww , muy bien koneko -chan " dijo kisshu y se besaron toda la tarde y incluso 15 minutos en la cama ( y si duermen junto pero no hicieron nada )

**aww ya lo se pésimo final **

**una pregunta quieren algo de lemon dejenme en sus comentarios la respuesta y si sus respuesta son si el lemon cuanta en el episodio 18 **


	5. Chapter 4 parte 1

**broma para pai**

cuatro semana después que ichigo se recupero kisshu y ichigo practicaron las frases que tenían que decir y las acciones como algunos desmayos de ichigo y esas cosas

a la mañana siguiente : ichigo se despertó por masha quien grito "alerta alíen , alerta alíen"

" donde masha " dijo ichigo

" en el puerto de tokio ( díganme otros lugares por favor) " dijo masha, ichigo llamo a ryou

" ryou llama a las caballerizas masha dice que los extranjeros están en el puerto " dijo ichigo

" sakuro esta cerca del puerto y me comunicare con las demás tu ve " dijo ryou

" bueno adiós " dijo ichigo

" adiós " dijo ryou

ichigo grito su transformación y llego al puerto de tokio pocos minutos después llegaron las demás caballerizas y ichigo le guiño un ojo a kish quien asintió

" hola koneko-chan están bueno volver a verte " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa pervertida tal como lo habían ensayado

" kisshu tengo que decirte algo " dijo ichigo y kisshu se telentransporto detrás de ella y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura " bueno que me quieres decir koneko-chan "

" es-estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo y kisshu se quedo blanco y las caballerizas y pai y taruto se quedaron mirando la escena en cuanto ichigo menciono que estaba embarazada sus bocas cayeron al suelo

" que dices koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo kisshu " dijo ichigo y kisshu la abrazo " gracias ichigo " dijo kisshu

mint fue el primero que salio del estado de shock y le dijo " ichigo estas embarazada a los 14 años " y ichigo asintió

" kisshu llegando a la nave vamos a hablar " dijo pai en un tono amenazador

" si, pai " dijo kisshu

y taruto y pudding fueron los últimos en salir de shock

" ichigo tengo una pregunta cuantas semanas llevas de embarazo " dijo sakuro

" 1 semana sakuro ¿ por que ?" dijo ichigo

" kisshu y ichigo vengan " dijo sakuro

" ichigo quieres abortar o lo quieres tener " dijo sakuro

" si kisshu quiere que aborto yo lo haré y si no no " dijo ichigo

" kisshu " dijo sakuro y pai

" prefiero que abortes ichigo no quiero arruinar tu vida por mucho que me gustaría tenerlo " dijo kisshu

" gracias kisshu " dijo ichigo cuando oyeron un grito del colgante de ichigo quien era ryou

" que diablos dices ichigo " grito ryou

" cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando ryou " dijo ichigo

" lo suficiente para escuchar que estas embarazada de un alíen pervertido con orejas de elfo " dijo ryou

" Hey " dijo kisshu

**aww otro pesimo final tengo el premio en los peores finales dejemne sugerencias que mi hermana me apresura en que desocupe luego el computador **

**kisshu : oww me hubiera gustado que no fuera una broma " llorando "**

**rosa: tranquilo kisshu esto comenzó como una broma pero termina siendo verdad **

**comenta y harás a kisshu feliz **

"


	6. Chapter 4 parte 2

**broma para pai**

" que diablos dices ichigo " grito ryou

" cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando ryou " dijo ichigo

" lo suficiente para escuchar que estas embarazada de un alíen pervertido con orejas de elfo " dijo ryou

" Hey " dijo kisshu indignado

" ryou si tienes un problema habla de frente no por el colgante " dijo ichigo

" entonces ven al café con el responsable y tus cuñados " dijo ryou

" vamos en 10 minutos pelo radiactivo " dijo en un tono burlón ichigo

" mi pelo no es radioactivo " grito ryou

" o si lo es , adiós " dijo ichigo mientras que kisshu la veía con cara de preocupación

" ¿ y que vas a hacer ichigo vas a abortar o no ? " dijo sakuro

" no voy a abortar lo quiero tener , y pai cuando nazca el bebe te quiero lejos de el " dijo ichigo mirando a pai

" um, esta bien pero de tomos modos que le haría yo " dijo pai

" haber déjame pensar ah ya se hacer experimentos con el " dijo kisshu

" ¿ que pasa kisshu ? " pregunto ichigo

" uh , nada solo estaba pensando " dijo kisshu

" hey , ustedes dos vamos al café que o sino ryou nos mata " grito mint

" claro ya vamos " dijeron al mismo tiempo

" listos " dijo los tres extranjeros y las caballerizas asintieron unos segundos mas tarde aterrizaron en frente del café new new

" ryou ya estamos aquí " grito ichigo y 2 minutos después ryou subió las escaleras

" bien vamos tengo que hablar con los demás kisshu ichigo quedaros aquí " dijo ryou , las demás caballerizas y los otros dos extranjero bajaron al sótano del café new new

**en el sótano : "** taruto y pudding quieren escuchar o quieren ir a estar con esos dos " dijo ryou

" pudding quiere ver ver a ichigo onee-sama na no da " dijo pudding

" yo voy contigo pudding no quiero que sigan arruinando mi inocencia y no quiero que arruinen la tuya " dijo taruto

" bueno vosotros dos iros a arriba y conversar con sus amigos " dijo lechuga

" hai " dijeron taruto y pudding , taruto tomo la mano de pudding y se teletransportaron a arriba

**con kisshu y ichigo **: " kisshu " dijo ichigo

" si koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" yo - yo no estaba actuando realmente estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo

" hablas enserio ichigo " dijo kisshu y ella asintió ( ellos después de 1 semana que ichigo se recupero hicieron el amor lo siento si no lo pude escribir es que mi hermana lee estas cosas y no me gustaría arruinar su inocencia )

" hai " dijo ichigo cuando oyeron la teletransportacion de taruto y pudding

" hola chicos " dijeron taruto y pudding

" hola " dijeron kisshu y ichigo

" ichigo te puedo hacer un pregunta " dijo taruto

" dispara " dijo ichigo

" ¿ que es niña o niño ? " dijo taruto

" pues no lo se pero creo que es un niña " dijo ichigo

" aww , no mas mujeres no " dijo taruto y ichigo miro con sorpresa y taruto vio estos y le dijo " es que en mi familia somos 4 niñas y 3 hombre o sea kisshu yo y pai somos los únicos hombres y mis hermanas se llaman anzu , selena , marie y la menor yanira "

" woo cuantas niñas en mi familia somos yo mi gemela y mi hermano mayor damian " dijo ichigo

" tienes una hermana gemela " dijeron taruto y kisshu al mismo tiempo

"hai " dijo ichigo

"¿ como se llama ? " pregunto taruto

" merlia pero yo le digo mermelada " dijo ichigo

" ok la podemos conocer " dijo kisshu

" si pero espera hasta mañana " dijo ichigo

" aww, quiero conocer a la mermelada " dijo kisshu

" sabes que si dices eso aquí akasaka te va a dar mermelada verdad, el no sabe de mi hermana " dijo ichigo riendo mientras que taruto y pudding conversaban de juguetes ,comida y otras cosas

** de vuelta al sótano :** " pai detectamos otras unidades alienigenas llegando a la tierra " dijo ryou

" cuando llegan " dijo sakuro

" en unas 4 horas " dijo ryou

" ichigo no puede pelear si sale herida podría perjudicar al bebe o incluso perderle " dijo lechuga

" tienes razón en eso lechuga " dijo pai

" ya me canse formemos una tregua yo les doy toda nuestra aqua new " dijo ryou como las bocas de todos cayeron al suelo

" lo dices enserio ryou " dijo mint

" si lo digo enserio y díganle a ichigo que no me diga pelo radioactivo " dijo ryou

" esta bien " dijo lechuga

**bravo otro pésimo final lo siento pero con la escuela las tareas me queda 1 hora para hacer esto y voy a intentar actualizar el jueves **

**sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas **


	7. Chapter 7

**broma párr pai**

4 horas mas al café se teletransportaron 4 niñas

" ¿ ichigo momiya ? " dijo una joven parecida kisshu

" esa soy yo " dijo ichigo parándose de la silla junto con kisshu a su lado

" onee-chan " dijo la joven abrazando a kisshu

la primera era muy parecida a kisshu pelo verde hasta la cintura ojos color ámbar piel pálida solo que en lugar de esos uniformes andaba con un vestido un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color esmeralda estilo hippie era selena ( selena es la melliza de kisshu )

la segunda era un año mayor que pai el pelo un poco mas allá de la cintura pelo color castaño , ojos color naranja piel pálida, short corto , una camisa ajustada amarillo era anzu ( anzu tiene 19 )

la tercera tenia ojos ámbar , pelo morado ( como el de pai ) piel pálida , jeans ajustados , camisa ajustada color lila era marie ( marie tiene 13 )

y la ultima tenia pelo un poco mas allá del hombro , color de pelo negro , ojos color gris , una camisa negra con brillos , unos leggins era yanira ( yanira tiene 12 )

" selena " grito taruto

" la misma en persona " dijo selena ( aww , como se parece a kisshu )

" es igual a kisshu " suspiro ichigo

pronto otras tres se pararon al frente de taruto

" anzu , marie , yanira son ustedes " dijo taruto

" no si somos los fantasmas " dijo marie dándole una palmada en la cabeza

" auch " dijo taruto

" onee-chan " dijo yanira dándole un abrazo a taruto digamos que es una 2 pudding

" kisshu " dijo ichigo

" um , si koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" ¿ ellas son tus hermanas ?" dijo ichigo

" hai , ¿ por que ? " pregunto kisshu

" les decimos o recibirás unos golpes por parte de tus hermanas " dijo ichigo

" no le digas no quiero ser golpeado " dijo sobriamente kisshu

" oh , un secreto ahora si me lo cuantas " dijo selena

" anzu , marie vengan y tu yanira ve a jugar con taruto y su novia " grito selena cuando escucho un grito desde el patio " pudding y yo solo somos amigos " grito taruto

" si si claro por eso la estabas tomando de la mano cuando llegamos " grito selena

" bueno dejamos atrás esa conversación y dinos ichigo que le decías a kisshu y nos contaba o no " dijo anzu

ichigo agarro fuerte la mano de kisshu y respondió " bueno es que yo -yo " dijo ichigo cuando fue interrumpida por selena golpeando a kisshu

" kisshu espero que no este lo que estoy pensando o sino tu y yo y las demás excepto yanira y taruto vamos a hablar seriamente " dijo anzu

" pues lo lamento pues si piensas que estoy embarazada estas en lo correcto " dijo ichigo

" ichigo por un lado felicitaciones y por el otro voy a matar a kisshu " dijo selena

" aww, no mates por lo que mas quieras quiero conocer a mi hija o hijo ademas estoy seguro de que no quieres que se entere de que su tía mato a su padre o si " dijo kisshu

" maldito chantajista " maldijo selena

" creo que tu y ichigo se llevaran bien " dijo kisshu

"¿ enserio por que ? " pregunto selena

" por que ichigo antes de que se diera cuenta de que me amaba me decía alíen maldito , pervertido , chantajista ,entre otras cosas " dijo kisshu

" bueno todas esas cosas te hacen honores " dijeron las hermanas ikisatashi

" bueno mañana conoceré al hermano mayor de ichigo y a su hermana gemela " dijo kisshu " y estoy seguro de que me matan "

" no , no lo aran" dijo ichigo

" ¿ como lo sabes ? " pregunto kisshu

" mi amor , cariño , tesoro, lo que utilizo con mis hermanos se llama evidencia y chantaje " dijo ichigo

15 minutos mas tarde : ryou y los demás llegaron y se presentaron

" ¿ bueno entonces porque vinieron aquí ?" pregunto ryou

" por que queríamos ver a nuestros hermanos y porque ya andaba un chisme de que a kisshu lo dejaron con un regalito lo cual veo que es cierto y antes de que preguntes todo e chisme comenzó con deep blue " dijo marie

" bueno ichigo los bebes cyclon nacen mas rápido que los bebes de los humanos por lo general demoran alrededor de 7 meses de embarazo " dijo selena

" bueno gracias por el dato " dijo ichigo

**bueno espero que les guste voy a escribir un one-short y que me dijeran sobre que les ****gustaría y agradecimientos por sus comentarios a **

**kisshu-writer **

**lovekisshu1**


	8. Chapter 8

**broma párr pai**

"¿ le dijiste a pai que se mantenga lejos del bebe ? " pregunto selena

" si " dijo kisshu

" ¿ ichigo que edad tienes ? " pregunto selena

" 14 " dijo ichigo

" kisshu , maldito pervertido como te atreves a embarazar a una niña de 14 años te voy a matar ..." dijo selena pero fue interrumpida por anzu quien le dijo " no jures selena controla esa boca "

" oh, esta bien " dijo selena molesto

" a y encima te enojas " dijo marie y anzu

" selena puedo hablar contigo " dijo ichigo

" claro " dijo selena

" ¿ podemos hablar en privado ?" dijo ichigo y ella asintió y la teletransporto a la nave donde ellas viajaron

" bueno cuñadita de que quieres hablar " dijo selena

" no lo se ,es que te saque porque kisshu ya estaba listo para pelear contigo " dijo ichigo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

" um ,gracias " dijo selena

" no hay de que " dijo ichigo

" ¿ tienes nombre en mente ? " dijo selena

" no y estoy segura de que no creo que quieras que el escoja un nombre " dijo ichigo

" dímelo a mi , he vivido con el toda mi vida , kisshu a los 5 años tenia un conejo de peluche y lo llamo señor amor y duerme hasta el día de hoy con ese conejo todavía intento quitárselo y no puedo " dijo selena mientras que ichigo se reía

" y eso no es todo también tiene un gatito color negro con una cinta alrededor del cuello con una campana ojos rosados y una campana en la colita y eso peluche se llama koneko "

" el ami me dice koneko-chan " dijo ichigo " antes de el yo tenia un novio y el hacia todo lo posible para mantenerlo lejos de mi y hay cosas que dan vergüenza " dijo ichigo

" aww, dime esas cosas vergonzosas " dijo selena

" bueno , pero después si kisshu se entera de algo yo no dije nada " dijo ichigo

" ok , esta bien " dijo selena

" haber kisshu sabia exactamente a que hora me levantaba, me vestía ,comía y un día voy caminando cerca de un edificio y zas me roba mi primer beso , después intenta matarme , luego seducirme , y era un acosador y un día el me ve cuando me cambio de ropa , al día siguiente yo me enfermo creo que algo me cayo mal y el me cuido y me teletransporta a la nave luego pai piensa que estoy embarazada y recibió muchas almohadas directo en la cara y lo mismo con taruto y luego decidimos actuar un poco y en una pelea les decimos que estaba embarazada y al siguiente decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva " dijo ichigo

" nos teletransportamos de vuelta " dijo selena , ichigo asintió

de vuelta en el café ichigo solo rió al verlo

"¿ koneko-chan de que te ríes ?" pregunto kisshu

" le conté una de tus historias a mi cuñadita y la mas vergonzosa " respondió selena

" ahora se tratan de cuñaditas " dijo kisshu y las chicas asintieron

**bueno espero que les aya gustado lo siento si no he actualizando es que me daba flojera **

**kisshu : señorita rosalinda usted tiene que ser mas responsable**

**rosa: aww, actúas como mi madre y pai **

**kisshu : di eso otra vez y fue interrumpido **

**rosa: cállate si no quieres que ichigo pierda al bebe **

**o lo siento kisshu es realmente un idiota de vez en cuando **


	9. Chapter 9

**broma Parr pai**

**kisshu: bueno bueno, miren a Quien TENEMOS actualizando a la señorita flojera**

**rosa: Mira Quien habla señor molesto **

**kisshu: ja, yo no se nada de Hecho **

**rosa: nada, te PARECE Poco despertarme a la 3:00 de la mañana solo PORQUE QUIERES Que actualice**

**kisshu: te ha Llegado tu Periodo **

**rosa: ESO no es de tu incumbencia kisshu**

**kisshu: ESO Responde a mi pregunta**

**rosa: bueno con la historia **

**"**bueno kisshu estas listo " dijo ichigo

" listo , ¿ para que ? " pregunto kisshu

" cabeza de chorlito , usted tiene que conocer a mis hermanos hoy " dijo ichigo

" ah eso si estoy listo , puede venir selena " dijo kisshu

" claro , estoy segura que ella con damian se llevaran bien " dijo ichigo

" selena consigue tu culo aqui abajo en 2 minutos " grito kisshu

" ya estoy aqui tanto cuesta esperarme 1 minuto" dijo selena y kisshu tomo la mano de ichigo y selena y aparecieron en frente de la casa de ichigo

" merlia abre la puerta " grito ichigo

" ya voy " grito merlia

" hola hermanita " dijo ichigo

" hola ichigo quienes son ellos " dijo merlia

" mi novio y su hermana selena " dijo ichigo

" bueno pasen " dijo merlia quien luego grito " damian consigue tu culo lejos del computador "

5 minutos mas tarde llego un hombre de unos 17 años , delgado , piel intermedia , ojos castaños , pelo color rojo , vestido con unos jeans rasgados , una camisa sin mangas color negro , unas zapatillas color negro

" ichigo , donde estabas " dijo damian

" primero bájame el tono , segundo no es de tu incumbencia " dijo ichigo

" claro que me incumbe tu estas bajo mi custodia " dijo damian

2 bueno cambiando el tema este es mi novio kisshu y su hermana melliza selena " dijo ichigo

" encantados " dijeron kisshu y selena

" lo mismo digo " dijo damian

" bueno ya que se conocen hay algo que me gustaría decirles " dijo ichigo

" ¿ que es ? " pregunto damian

" estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo

" que " grito damian

" que vas a ser tío idiota , o te lo explico con manzanitas " dijo ichigo

" hey no te pongas agresiva hermanita " dijo damian

" bueno hermana sabes que cuentas conmigo y si damian le gusta perfecto si no mala suerte " dijo merlia

" gracias merlia " dijo ichigo

" yo también te apoyo , ademas kisshu se va a ser cargo no como masaya que solo te engañaba " dijo damian

" bueno gracias por apoyarme , si kisshu se hará cargo " dijo ichigo

" me alegro " dijo damian

" pues que bueno " dijo ichigo

" selena que tal si tu yo y merlia vamos a mi habitación " dijo ichigo

" esta bien " dijeron las chicas y dejaron a los chicos son sus cosas

**CON LOS CHICOS: " **bueno kisshu solo te digo algo dejas a mi hermana con el bebe y yo personalmente te haré pagar " dijo damian en un tono amenazador

" yo no la dejaría , prefiero morir antes y tu serias el tercero que quiere matarme " dijo kisshu

" ¿ quien quiere matarte ? " pregunto damian

" primero mi hermana , segundo el pelo radiactivo , y tercero tu " dijo kisshu

" ¿ quien es el pelo radiactivo? " pregunto damian

" el chico rubio del café mew mew " dijo kisshu

" ah, el radiactivo butter boy " dijo damian

" si ese , y el apodo esta genial " dijo kisshu

" gracias " dijo damian

**CON LAS CHICAS: **" ¿ que creen que están haciendo nuestros hermanos ? " pregunto selena

" conociendo a damian probablemente amenazándolo a tu hermano kisshu " dijo merlia

" vamos a escuchar y así nos quitamos la duda " dijo ichigo

" es un poco infantil , pero tienes razón " dijo merlia

" las llevo " dijo selena y ichigo asintió y merlia miro confundida y pronto aparecieron donde están los chicos hablando

**CON LOS CHICOS: "**vamos a escuchar a las chicas " dijo kisshu

" ay no seguro están hablando de peinados , ponis rosas , vestidos, muñecas , y hablando de lo lindo que son los actores de crepúsculo " dijo damian

" la parte de lo lindo que son los actores de crepúsculo te lo creo pero lo demás no es de unos 11 años " dijo kisshu

" si tienes razón , como crecen " dijo damian

" una pregunta ¿ tus padres donde están ? " pregunto kisshu

" muertos , murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ichigo y merlia tenían 10 años " dijo damian

" lo siento " dijo kisshu

" ¿ y los tuyos ? " pregunto damian

" muertos , murieron cuando tenia 6 años en un desprendimiento de rocas " dijo kisshu

" lo siento" dijo damian

**al otro lado de la puerta :** " lo siento mucho que tus padres murieron a una edad en los que tu los necesitabas " dijo merlia

" lo mismo digo " dijo selena

" bueno no es momento de ponerse triste el pasado es el pasado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo " dijo ichigo

" sabias palabras" dijeron las chicas

" gracias " dijo ichigo

" ¿ quien se hace cargo de ustedes ? " pregunto merlia

" nuestros tíos , pero ahora estamos con nuestros primos y ¿ quien se hace cargo de ustedes? " dijo selena

" nuestro hermano " dijo ichigo

" ¿ que edad tiene ? " pregunto selena

" 16 " dijeron las gemelas

**bueno aquí se me acabaron las ideas , les agradezco sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz , y como siempre las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas**


	10. Chapter 10

**broma Parr pai**

**rosa: lo siento si no he actualizado pero mi hermana mew juliett no suelta la computadora por que ella y kisshu se pasan escribiendo juntos **

**kisshu: por lo menos ella si escribe fanfics kisshigo **

**rosa: y yo que hago , bueno con el fanfic y¿ chicos no me he decidido y quieren que selena se quede con ryou o con damian o con mi oc que pronto aparecerá ? y diganme otros emparejamientos **

* * *

" ¿ te gusta ? " pregunto ichigo

" no " dijo selena

" ¿ quien te gusta ? " pregunto merlia

" nadie" dijo selena

" oh vamos cuéntanos " dijo ichigo

" bueno es un cyclon se llama zen , para ser mas exactos imagínate a kisshu pero con el pelo castaño " dijo selena

" asi que es tu amigo " dijo ichigo

" si el es de 15 años " dijo selena

" ah ja " dijo kisshu abriendo la puerta " sabia que te gustaba zen "

" ¿aww cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando ?" pregunto selena

" lo suficiente para escuchar que te gustaba zen" dijo kisshu

" deja de escuchar a escondidas " dijo selena

" chicos me siento mareada" dijo ichigo y se derrumbo y kisshu la atrapo

" aww, haci durante los siguientes 8 meses " dijo kisshu

" bueno quien te manda a dejarla embarazada " dijo damian

" en eso el tiene razón " dijo merlia

" lo se" dijo kisshu

" ¿ se va a quedar con nosotros o con ustedes ?" pregunto selena

" con nosotros " dijo damian " y kisshu se quedara con ichigo "

" bien " dijo selena " y me voy a asegurar de que pai y anzu no te maten "

" gracias " dijo kisshu

" bueno voy a llevar a ichigo a su cuarto " dijo kisshu y los dos hermanos asintieron y el se teletransporto al cuarto de ichigo

" koneko-chan despierta" dijo kisshu

" hola kish " dijo ichigo

" ichigo que es niña o niño " dijo kisshu

" no lo se kisshu pero en 2 meses mas quizás sepamos que es " dijo ichigo

" YAY , ojala tengamos un hijo " dijo kisshu

" JA esperemos y veamos " dijo ichigo

" tu me arruinas mis esperanzas " dijo kisshu

" cierra el pico kisshu " dijo ichigo cuando escucharon un grito afuera

" ichigo controla esa boca" gritaron las chicas y damian

" dejen de escuchar a través de la puerta " grito ichigo y no escucho nada

" oh bueno se callaron " dijo ichigo y vio que kisshu se veía triste "¿ que pasa amor ?"

" esta enojada conmigo ?" pregunto kisshu

" no , no lo estoy " dijo ichigo

" y si decidimos nombres " dijo ichigo

" esta bien comencemos con los de hombre " dijo kisshu " shenji "

" toshihiro" dijo ichigo

" hiroshi" dijo kisshu

"atsuto " dijo ichigo

" yosuke" dijo kisshu

"cual te gusta?" pregunto ichigo

" shenji y a ti ?" pregunto kisshu

" shenji " dijo ichigo " listo si es niño su nombre sera shenji "

" y si es niña" dijo kisshu

" homare " dijo ichigo

"airi" dijo kisshu

" mizuki" dijo ichigo

"saki" dijo kisshu " que nombre te gusto ?

" mizuki que significa belleza , luna " dijo ichigo

" entonces si es niño shinji y si es niña mizuki " dijo kisshu y ichigo asintio

" bueno y ahora que ?" dijo kisshu

" dormir " murmuro ichigo y kisshu se rió

" si quieres dormir , duerme " dijo kisshu

" esta bien" dijo ichigo y al poco tiempo después ya estaba profundamente dormida

* * *

**yo se que probablemente usted me quiera matar pero estoy en bloque de escritor y no se que mas escribir llevo asi durante un mes por favor sugerencias siempre bienvenidas en especial ahora **


End file.
